


It's All In The Genes

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: IDIC [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Firestar - Freeform, Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a snippet in the IDIC universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock's blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel.  Could be considered an AU story.  If you have not read IDIC New Beginnings this will not make a lot of sense.</p><p>Written by Lisa (Firestar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. McCoy's Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics
> 
> Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

 

This is a snippet in the IDIC universe. A brief view of how Amanda was able to be with Sarek. Dr. McCoy makes a startling discovery when he is testing Spock’s blood to save Sarek in Journey to Babel. AU because it definitely plays with cannon a little. To fully understand this work you might want to check out

Return to Carbon Creek in the Enterprise world.

 

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

 

Rating : PG-13 For Language

 

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

 

A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

 

Spell checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

 

IDIC - It Is All In The Genes -JTB

 

The Doctor’s POV-

 

This is insane. How am I supposed to save Ambassador Sarek without the necessary blood? I am a damned fine physician and I know Vulcan physiology almost as well as human but damn it…T negative factor cells are just so damned rare. It amazes me that Sarek and Amanda were ever able to produce a child. It should have been impossible. I mean a regular normal Vulcan perhaps…

 

It is often said that Spock was the first Human / Hybrid child. Well that is not strictly true. He is the first born to the line of Surak. Their rare blood makes children difficult to conceive even among Vulcans. I always thought that was one of the purposes of bonding to ensure genetic compatibility. I mean Vulcans are the best genetic scientists in the quadrant. I sigh and take sip of my now cold coffee. Damn it I will not lose him. Sarek may be an arrogant conceited SOB but Spock needs to mend his fences there. And Lady Amanda well … clearly she adore that damned pointy eared stubborn son of a bitch. I find I quite like Spock’s mother she is a strong woman. I would guess she would have to be to put up with those two. I pace and stop and think. There has to be a way to separate out the human factors. I know there is I just have to remember how. Suddenly it hits me and I run to the computer.

 

“Computer display the FMJ star date 2707/3/23.” I command

 

“Specify topic.” The computer responds.

 

“Damn it begin page at the index.” I order. Sometimes I hate that damned machine.

 

The display appears and I not the article. “Show new blood filtering techniques of the Andorian please.”

 

The display appears and I smile. I have it. I have a way. Just then Spock comes in.

 

“Dr. McCoy I have a solution to the problem a new Rigellian drug It will allow me to produce enough blood for both my f---Ambassador Sarek and myself.”

 

“Let me see the data. I have found a way to filter the blood. We can isolate the T-negative factors in your blood and add plasma. I just wish we had another donor for at least the plasma.”

 

“My mother can donate plasma doctor.” Spock says casually.

 

I look up and am certain shock is showing on my face.

 

“How?”

 

“She has done so before. When I was injured. So, she can donate to me. Then I can give to the ambassador.”

 

I look at him not quite believing it. However there is no real time to argue. “Alright I will test her. Maybe… I can filter her blood as well for you.”

 

Maybe as she is his mother and she did give him half of his genetic code…

 

Spock’s brow rises as the Captain Stumbles in. He is wounded and Spock leaves to assume command. It may well be a mote point. However my first immediate concern is Captain Kirk as he is bleeding all over my sick bay.

Can anything else go wrong?

 

\----------

I put Lady Amanda’s blood into the machine to filter it. I am looking to isolate the properties that Spock’s blood has. As the machine stops I take a sample and look under a microscope. I step away and wipe my eyes. I am getting really tired that is the only excuse for this. I look again. Now what I see is impossible. I place the specimen on a computer scanner and order. “Computer analyses the blood sample identify all genetic characteristics by species and by subspecies if possible.”

 

“Working, analyzing . This blood contains the human factors of AB Negative. The human race as defined as mixed species.. Carrying characteristics of the indo- European race, Augments and Native Americans secondary species Markers are Vulcan. Rating to the House of Inyana blood factors T negative. Species match to equal the House of Surak.”

 

I stand there frozen then ask “House Inyana define who is significant to that house? What does this mean?” There is no way a human can have Vulcan Genes? At least not without them being put there. I know Amanda Grayson is human isn’t she?

 

“Working, House Inyana was the house that gave the Matriarch to clan Surak. T’Inya. House Inyana changed names when T’Inya’s sister assumed the role of matriarch upon the bonding of Surak to T’Inya.”

 

“Define the blood quantum of the sample.” I order not believing this is possible.

 

“Working, Blood quantum is 1/4th human, 2/4th augment and 1/4th Vulcan.”

 

I sit down stunned at this revelation. It is impossible. “How far back?”

 

“Please list parameters of the search.”

 

“How far back would the changes have to be to achieve this outcome? List generation sequence the DNA and isolate all said markers.”

 

“Working, Human DNA is the primary building block. Vulcan DNA the secondary block and Augment the last block.”

 

I am absolutely stunned at this. I had expected the augment DNA to explain the other changes. To explain how Vulcan DNA got into a human. Before I can delve deeper Ambassador Sarek’s monitors go off. I have no choice now. I do surgery or he dies…

 

\--------------------------------

 

The Captain has gone to the bridge to send Spock down. I hope this ruse works. I really do not think Lady Amanda would survive the ambassadors passing. She looks so concerned. Damn I hate to do this.

 

\------------------------------

 

Damn it Jim hold the bloody ship steady. I am not carving a turkey here. I work to complete the delicate surgery and wonder why I ever thought being a doctor would be simple. Did I ever think it be just routine? I never considered I be doing life or death surgery in the middle of combat. I must have been insane to think it be simple.

 

I walk back into the main life center and toss my dirty scrubs into the recycling bin. The fresh scrubs feel good and clean and for a moment I pause to consider.

The surgery is done and a success I think we have done all we can now it is up to Sarek and Spock to heal. I am so tired. I collapse on my chair and look at Nurse Chapel. She had been a trooper. I know full well how she feels about Spock but she done her duty well. I am a doctor but it is always hard to work on my friends. How much harder to work on the man you love? I am definitely putting her in for a commendation I could never have done this without her. Her kindness and compassion helped me and everyone else. I have to admire how she even manages to get those stubborn Vulcans to eat.

 

“Sit down and be quiet. My God Spock you almost died. So, for once you will lay there and be quiet. Nurse if he gets out of line you may stun him.”

 

Spock brow rises at this.

 

I watch the banter between the family and smile. So, they have begun to heal the breach. Thank God Lady Amanda deserves peace. Lord knows she has the patience of a saint to put up with those two.

 

“Emotional isn’t she?” Spock says to Sarek

 

“She always has been so.” He replies. This gets him a playful slap from his wife.

 

“Oh you,” she says. “I am human.” Her smile lights up the room and I can see why even Sarek fell in love. I have no doubt now he loves her. How could he not? She is radiant and her smile is just for him.

 

Sarek seems to almost smile. “Yes, my very human wife.”

 

I can not believe that they are joking? Spock? What does he mean by my very human wife? Damn it he knows! Sarek knows she's not just human!

 

“Why did you marry her?” Spock asks

 

Oh, lord what a question to ask your old man? Sarek’s reply tells me he definitely has a sense of humor. A dry sense but it is humor who would have thought?

 

“It seemed like the logical thing to do at the time.”

 

Logical, right and what was logical about it Sarek? I heard it all now love is logical? I wonder if Spock will ever understand what his father is saying. I barely contain my laughter and Jim is laughing and groaning clearly it hurts. Serves him right. I will come straight to the sick bay. In a pigs eye. Of course I order them all to sit quietly and not even think of getting up. The last word at last…

 

Of course this does present a problem. How do I figure out how the Very Human Amanda Grayson has Vulcan and Augment Genes? Damn sometimes wining an argument leaves me at a loss!


	2. Kirk's Point of View

Captain Kirk's POV-

Begin Log-

Now I remember why I hate diplomatic events. They never go smoothly. (Pause)

On the positive side we have gotten to meet Spock's family. The ambassador and Lady Amanda seem like wonderful people.(Pause)

Of course Spock could have warned me. Then again he is a very private person. Perhaps I was just projecting my feelings onto him. He is my friend but then Vulcan's often see things differently then humans do. (Pause)

Perhaps I should try to be more understanding. Give him the room to be more open if he wishes. I know that he is the best first officer in the fleet and I don't want to make him wish to leave. However… Maybe he could uses human insight. After all we humans are experts on emotion and it is clear this family has a lot for all their reserve. (Pause)

Ambassador Sarek is an impressive being one I hope to know better in time. Lady Amanda well she is beautiful. It is hard to believe she has a son Spock's age. I wonder if maybe she found him under a cabbage patch? Of course he never understand the joke. But really she looks like she is only in here early 30's not at all a woman of over 50. Then again… she have to be in tip top shape to keep up with a Vulcan. Their days are longer and their world a lot harsher then Earth. She is remarkable. Well at least the Doctor managed to save both her husband and son stubborn beings that they are. However I do not think she would have them any other way. It is clear she loves them both very much and they are both lucky bastards.

End Log


	3. Spock's Point of View

Spock's POV

Spock's Personal Log-

It is clear that my mother is "Feeling Better." I have always known that my parents are close. (Pause Log)

It seems that their bond has endured. (Pause Log) It is also clear that my mother was very angry with my father. I still find it difficult to believe that he hid his condition from her. (Pause Log)

 

I did not believe it was possible to block such a thing from a bond-mate. However it is clear that this condition of my father's truly frightened my mother. It has always been clear that my mother is dependant on my father. My mother depends on him deeply. (Pause Log)

I also know that my mother has always expected that my father would outlive her. It was a logical assumption. My mother is only human and Sarek is Vulcan. A healthy Vulcan male can easily live to be over 250 years old and Sarek was only 60 when he meet my mother. She logically believed he would live far past this. My Father is in his prime and this illness was unexpected. (Pause Log)

I find it most disturbing that such a defect had not been discovered sooner. Doctor Mc Coy had a lot of choice words to say about the healers who missed this threat to my father health. (Pause Log)

 

I must admit for that for once he is right. I believe that this must be brought to the attention to the healers that such a defect of the heart is running in the family line. Such a thing should have been addressed far sooner. This entire incident has caused great stress on she who is my mother and I am most displeased. Once more I find that I am causing strife between my parents. It has never been my intention to do this. (Pause Log)

I find that it has oddly eased the relationship between Sarek and myself. He despite his disapproval of my choice to join Starfleet seems to have approved of my choice to remain on duty. This choice has show Sarek that I do know what duty means. (Pause)

Spock looked over and noted his mother was quietly talking to his mother.

I just hope in time my mother will understand that Duty is important. I know that to honor Sarek I must do my duty even if it had meant failing to help save his life. Duty is the essence of a Vulcan and I will always do my duty. The needs of the Many can and must always take precedence over the needs of the one. Even if it is the needs of a son to save his family.

End Log


	4. Sarek's Point of View

Sarek's POV

 

Sarek's Personal Log

Begin Log-

I am being released from Sickbay today. I admit to being most gratified at that fact. I have missed being with she. I know that my son believes that I do not need his mother. (Pause)

I often find that is it hard for me to express my "Feelings for Amanda" .She is as always correct that I have been a poor example to Spock. I never intended him to believe that there was no connection between a husband and his wife. (Pause) I just did not wish to disappoint my son. I wanted him to see me as the perfect Vulcan. The irony is that I am truly a poor example. A truly wise father would have found a way to support his son's choices. Now we are locked into a battle of wills that we cannot free ourselves from. My point is and always has been logical. (Pause) Spock cannot and should never be risked. It is not that he is simply my son. A son who has made me very proud. No he is more and always has been the key to the future. Spock is the future of not only Vulcan but the Federation itself. Spock is proof of IDIC if only he could understand.

If only... Perhaps I should have tried for a second child. Perhaps then Spock would not feel so compelled to prove himself as a Vulcan. However after Amanda lost our daughter she was so ill. How could I risk her? She is my very heart and Soul. If I ever lose her...

I must stop being so emotional it is hardly something to concern myself with. If the events of the past days have shown me nothing else it is that I am as likely to die first as she. (Pause)

I wonder if it is illogical to wish that I go first? Yes it is not logical for my passing would surely end my beloved's life. I sensed her fear her terror at my weakness. I could tell she strained to send me her strength. If I die we are so connected that I think she will follow me. I could never wish this. Yet how could I be able to go on without her? I would surely wish to follow her. Logic has no place with love and I do so love Amanda. I love her and Spock enough to anger them with my over protection. I wonder if all Vulcan males feel so helpless in regard to their family? (Pause)

I will do all I can to keep them both safe. I believe that Amanda is correct we must trust Leonard McCoy. His family has been an allied house for years. It seems it is time to renew those bonds. (Pause) He shall be needed to keep Spock safe. So I shall see he and this ship get all the supplies and support they need. A specialist shall be arranged. (Pause)

Also if he is to do this for my family I believe I shall owe him support as well. My research shows he has a daughter. She is struggling on Earth. (Pause) I believe it is time for me to take action there. She is a fine woman and she could use a mate. I believe Rordans' son Rory is looking for a mate. He will make a perfect match and the young lady will be protected and cared for. I will arrange for them to meet at once. In the event that this is not sufficient I do believe a job offer is needed. Daniel said the home farms needs a manager. Jo Anna McCoy is a perfect match for the position. I believe I will have Daniel offer her the job in Carbon Creek. It will allow us to ensure she is well cared for and safe. It will also facilitate the courtship with Rory. Yes that will be a good way to ensure we honor our obligation to Dr. McCoy. I am saddened that we failed to protect him properly. However we will not fail his daughter. Besides it would be most pleasing to Amanda to have him become family even if only in a distant connection. Perhaps she will be more forgiving then.

Ah my wife comes to escort me to our quarters. I shall end this log for now. I can only hope my actins please her. I would not wish our bond to suffer for my failure to warn her of my illness.

End Log


End file.
